1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current conveyor circuit, and particularly relates to a current conveyor circuit that can split current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previous current conveyor circuit, currents flow in both a true route and a bar route. However, in such mechanism the two routes are not easily to match well thus may cause current difference between two routes. Accordingly, the current consumption is high, and current detection is not easily performed thereto.